Adventure
by lonelywithbadenglish
Summary: This my first fanfiction. like the name says bad english.Hope you read and rewiew and yes it is short but new chapters be longer
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. And sorry for bad English and (keybord not working good) Only my oc**

It was nice day in Eastern pack. Sun was shining and was very warm. There was wolf sneking in the was a black male wolf whit red stripe from neck to tail. He was stalking big elk in another wolf appeared next him. It was friend of him from alpha school. It was light grey female same age whit the black wolf.

``Why are you hunting alone Raid?``She whispered.

``I just want training Jane`` Raid whispered back nervously.

``Don't lie to always suck in lies``Jane said.

``I´m not liein``Raid said again nervously.

``Yes you are.I know you pretty good``Jane laughted.

The elk rise hes head. It was scouting the area for it began to eat again.

``Shut up``Raid said little anger.

``You can tell me why you hunt alone because you don't usealy hunt alone``Jane whispered.

``Fine I am trying to impress the Leader Wolf``Raid said angry.

``I know it``Jane giggled in victory.

Next thing Jane saw Raid sprinting to the get to the neck of it trying to it heard noises and saw black wolf running towards froze in fear and did not any get it easy because it dosent jump to the neck and bite it was trying get of it was too neck snapped and didennt move anymore.

``Nice kill Raid``Male wolf said behind him.

Raid turnet around to see the Leader Wolf.

``Thanks Sir``Raid said.

Raid take elk from leg and starded to drag it to the is big pack of wolves .They lived near the woods in big was to mountains in was for dens and the other was for was peaceful place. Other packs were peace whit Eastern Pack begause they weren't any treaht to the others. Raid was sitting a rock in nearby was just thinking Jane the light grey had a crush on didn't know of was shy and he heard something and turn his head to the sound and was tackled in to the back to the surface to see it was his friend was white wolf and stealth in his got his leg and lift him too the lake and they water`` fight``.When they get of the water dry their fur then they strat to speak about hunting like always.

``So you got the Leader Wolf impressed?`` Jack asked.

``Yeah I did``Raid said .

``I just get few rabbits.``Jack told

``It is getting late so I go to my den``Raid said when walking away.

``Bye!``Jack shouted after him.

Then Jack drink little bit water and leave to his den.

When Raid get to the pack and saw Jane going to hers started to daydreaming of her and dint notice Leader Wolf.

``Arent she beautiful?``Leader Wolf asked.

Raid jumped few feets because he frighted.

``Y-yes she i-is Sir.``Raid blushed.

``I know you like her``Leader Wolf laughed .

``N-no idont she is just a friend Sir``He blushed was red as tomato.

``Forgot the sir and say Hank because I don't like this sir thing``

``O-okay H-Hank``He said shyly.

``Go to the den get sleep and beautiful dream just like her``He pointed Janes just left to his den.

``Good night Hank``Raid said same time walking away.

``Good Jane dreams``Hank said laughing.

Raid blushes and get in his den.

He is walking in the big is beautiful he gets on top of the mountain and saw wonderful view to his saw the lake where they go trinking and swimming the howling rock where was few howling to their mates the den area where pups was playing tag the hunting grounds where was elk,rabbits,moose and few birds was his favorite place in the Eastern was watching sun made beautiful lights in the make it he heard something behind turned and saw Jane walking towards him and looked him whit blue crystal clear eyes in his grass green eyes .Raid watches her every movement .Then she sat besides him and they are now watching sunset whit is long silence between them.

``So you come here too?``Jane asked

``J-just is beautiful place over here```Raid said nervously.

``Well maybe we can come together sometime``Jane said whit soft voice.

``M-maybe``Raid said nervously and blushing

She giggled at his blushing and hugged him.

``Wake up Raid!``

``What?`` Raid asked confused.

``Wake up!``

Then he woke up and saw his friend Jack next to him smiling.

``Had nice drem hah?`` Jack asked laughing

```What?``Raid asked back little bit confused how he know.

``You speak in your dream you know``Jack laughed

Raid blush laughed even harder by now.

``You heard all?``Raid asked nervously .

``Enough``He answered smiling.

``fuck`` Raid mumblet.

``Don't worry I don't tell anybody about your crush on Jane``He said to him.

``Thanks``He said shyly and smiled little bit.

So** first i know it is short but i make longger chapters in future pls rewiew =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**So the first chapter was very short but this will be longer**

Hank the Leader Wolf had called all wolves to his den because he hd something important to say bout the pack laws. All wolves were talkin in front of Hanks den about the changes of the pack law. Raid sit between Jane and Jack .

``This is odd``Jane said to them.

``Yeah it is because not many times law change ``Jack said.

``I heard it is about alphas and omegas cannot mate or something``Raid said.

``Somewhere was alpha ho fall in love whit omega but alpha must marry another packs alpha to get rid of war but when she was about to rub noses she said she cannot marry him because she loved omega and alpha male loved her sister omega and they broke the rule of omegas and alphas cannot mate. ``Raid continuet.

Jack and Jane looked him noticed that and asked.

``What?``

``How do you know this all?``Jane asked him.

``Well..``He stop talking when Hank came from his den.

``I tell you later``Raid whispered to them.

``As you all know this is about the omegas and alphas cannot mate ``Hank said whit loud voice.

``This was canceled because of two alphas and omegas which fall in love`` He told everyone the same Raid told hes friend. When he finished his talk about the law and story how it began Jane looked confused only smiled to her. When they started to go of from Hanks den Jack was daydreaming and walking the same he hit the tree. Jane and Raid srated laughing at him. Jack blushed and they see that pretty well from white pelt.

``Hi Jack``someone said behind him.

Jack turned around and saw Hanks daughter Layla giggling at was omega black wolf whit white underbelly.

``H-hi`` Jack said blushing.

She giggled his blushing.

``You look funny when you blush``she giggled

``I-I do?`` blushing more

She giggled again. Raid know a long time Jacks crush on Layla. He smiled and walked away leaving Layla and Jack alone talking. Raid started to go to the lake to drink. When he was halfway to the lake he was pinned by someone. He started to growl the who pinned him. Then he saw it was Jane on top of him. He dint growl anymore just laughing.

``Pinned ya``Jane said whit smile.

``Well…```Raid said and pinned her.

``Pinned ya``Raid said smiling on top of her.

``Or not!``She laughed and pinned him again but they both drop in to the water.

Raid dint go to surface he waited she get there first and when she did he drove under her grab her leg and take her under water. When he get to surface he hide in the bushes waiting her to come to the beach. She was now on the beach looking around to find him. When she get close enough he jumped and pinned her to the ground.

``Pinned ya!``He laughted.

``You cheated``She said smiling to they get up.

``You said you tell me later how did you know that law thing``Jane said waiting the answer.

``I just where right place right time``He said

``And?``Jane asked interested,

``Well,I heard Hank talking to someone about the pack law I don't know who the oher was.``Raid said

``Okay``She said

Then he touch her shoulder whit paw and said ``Tag youre it!``Then he run away.

They run to the didn't see or hear her. He started to walk upper to the near mountain to see where she something hit him and make him fall to the ground. Something fall on top of him he went unconscious .

Jane saw Raid on the mountain and sneak to him. She was going tag him but she stumble and crash to Raid and drop them both dawn the mountain. She drop on Raid and went unconscious too. Raid woke up in middle of night and saw Jane on top of him. He get up and rub his head. He feel something warm. When he looked what was it he noticed it was blood. Then he look Jane. The blood was coming him not her. Raid was going to get her awake. When he moved his leg he notice it was broken and Jane woulden´t wake up.

``Oh come on!`` He shouted

``I need to carry you whit broken leg?`` He speaked him self

``Just my luck!`` He shouted again

Then he get her on his back to carry her to den area to her father. He is good in healing. He started to limp to the den area. Every step hurt him very much but he needed to get her safe. Then he think that her father will kill him. It was now a cold morning when he get her to her father. When he get there he lower her on the den floor.

``Hey Adam woke up!`` he shouted to her father

``Five minutes``Adam whispered

``Get up! Jane is hurt!`` Raid said

Adam jumped on top of Raid and yelled him`` What did you do to her!`` he was trying choke Raid.

``W-we fall from mountain`` He tried to whisper to Adam

Then Adam notice Jane on the den floor and throws Raid against den wall and forgot him. He went again unconscious.

``Jane wake up`` Adam whispered to her

`He got water from the pond and throw water on her. She woke up immediately.

``Cold!`` She yelped

``Thank god you´re fine``Adam hugged his daughter

``I am fine but where are Raid?`` She asked

``Over there`` pointing other side of the den where were black wolf lying.

``Is he okay?`` She asked going towards him

``I don't know I though he was hurting you`` Adam told

``He was not, it was my fault, I dropped us while we were plying tag`` she said crying

Adam was confused. He went to Raid and start to heal him.

``Get me few branch so I can heal his broken leg`` He told to her. She nodded and sprint out to get branch. She found few just near the den and brought them to his father.

``Thank you`` He said

``You´re welcome`` She smiled

``He is getting better but he need rest so we need to take him his den`` He said

``Why he cannot be hear?`` She asked

``Well… I don't know`` he said

``Please dad`` she begged

``Fine don't get pups yet`` he said smiling

``Dad!`` She yelled while she was blushing

``I go get food for us`` he said and vent off.

Jack came in to the den.

``Have you seen Raid Jane?`` he asked whit out seeing Raid behind her

``There he is`` she said sadly

Jack did not see he was wounded

``Well you two had fun last night didn´t you?`` He said rising his eyebrows

``What! NO! NO! NO! He fall whit me from the mountain and broke his leg!`` she yelled embarrassment

``Oh! Sorry I didn't know`` he said while getting closer Raid

``It is okay`` She said

``He needs rest for now and my father brigs food to him`` she continued

``Okay I´ll leave you two alone bye``

``Bye`` she said

Jane went near to Raid and started to sleep. Adam came back and saw them sleeping next to each other. He left the meat near them and went of the den leaving them alone.

**so this was the second one hope you liked it pls rewiew**


End file.
